


Nightmares

by KebsSecretAccount



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebsSecretAccount/pseuds/KebsSecretAccount
Summary: Vent fic at 3am bc I’m sad. YeahI’d recommend not reading this. It isn’t for you, it’s for me





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Why have people been reading my AU fics they’re not even— what’s wrong with y’all fr. They’re tagged the way they are because I don’t want you to read them  
> Anyway this is messy and rushed but I don’t know I’m tired

Darkness.

Everywhere and everything was darkness. Pitch black as far as the eye could— or rather, couldn’t see. 

There was solid ground, ground that Kevin could feel himself standing on, but he couldn’t see it. He darted his eyes, snapped his head around, but there was nothing.

All there was was darkness.

“Whizz?” he called out, hoping to find a response. Kevin was never one to be afraid of the dark, but he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know who was there.

He didn’t know what lay inside it.

“Are you here?” he tried again, but didn’t get an answer. Well, he thought he didn’t until he felt a poke on his left shoulder. He whipped his body around, finding Whizzer standing behind him. His fear quickly subsided, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” he muttered, putting a hand on his heart. “You scared me.”

Whizzer stood in front of Kevin, hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face. It was sort of creepy to look at, almost like his eyes were boring into his soul. “You okay?” Kevin asked, stepping closer to Whizzer. “Why do you do the things that you do?”

Kevin stopped in his tracks, confusion flooding his features. “Huh?”

“You’re really annoying, Keb. It pisses me off.”

As Whizzer spoke, his expression didn’t falter. The same smile remained plastered on his face as he stood before his brother. “I hate you.”

Kevin stood frozen, both from shock and fear. That wasn’t right. Whizzer couldn’t hate him. He said so every day; constant reassurance that he could never hate Kevin, that he loved him, that he— “You know I was lying, right?”

“Wh-What?”

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t notice. You’re pretty stupid too.” This time, Whizzer was the one to step forward, pushing Kevin onto the ground. A look of disgust was on his face. “You’re stupid, Kevin. You’ve always been stupid.”

Kevin sat up, but didn’t stand. He looked up at Whizzer, scrunching up in fear. “Wh-What are you talking about?” he stuttered, feeling himself go cold as insult after insult was thrown at him. “B-But you always say—“

“I know what I say,” Whizzer cut him off, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “But I’m lying. You’re an idiot.”

“Wh-Whizz—“

“Did I mention that you’re useless?” Now a hand was on Whizzer’s hip. “You don’t really do anything. The world would be better off without you.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything he was hearing— It all hurt him so badly. Despite what Whizzer said during the daytime, all of this must be his true feelings.

Kevin always knew he was unlovable. This was just confirming it for him.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he scrunched into himself further, and he clamped his hands over his ears. “Stop it— Stop it!” he cried, now refusing to look at Whizzer. “Stop!”

“If you ask me, I think you should kill yourself,” Whizzer continued, beginning a walk around Kevin. He walked in a circle around the crying boy, as he repeated one single phrase. “You should kill yourself.”

“No! St-Stop!”

“Kill yourself. You should kill yourself.”

“Stop it!”

Whizzer stopped in front of Kevin, bending down and placing his hand under Kevin’s jaw. He slowly tilted Kevin’s head up so the two’s eyes locked. “Come on, Keb,” he cooed in a sickly sweet voice. “You know you want to do it.”

“Wh-Whizzer...”

“You’re a disgusting, ugly, useless nobody. Nobody wants you here. We all want you to die.”

In one swift motion, Whizzer was standing straight up again, but he kicked Kevin in the stomach. The younger boy groaned in pain, curling into a ball as his hands clasped his stomach. “Go do it!” Whizzer shouted, kicking him again. “Kill yourself!”

“Stop!” Kevin pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut as noises of pain escaped him. “Please, just stop!”

“Kill yourself! Kill yourself! Go kill yourself!”

“Stop it!” Kevin screeched, before jolting up.

...Oh. It was just a nightmare.

Kevin looked around, finding that he was in his room. Albeit he was alone, but it was still his room. He sighed, not feeling tired anymore. 

He may as well stay up the rest of the night. Suffering was the only thing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckkcjsjsnfnfjeitigjjewokfkgj


End file.
